Mi Pecado Favorito
by JoshiCest
Summary: Un deseo reprimido hacia su hermano menor, no le importaba si actuaba en contra de las leyes naturales, no sí se trataba de su pecado favorito. TMNT 2012, contenido slash 18


**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Me presento comunidad FF, Soy nueva haciendo historias en esta página, por lo cual espero me compadezcan(?) iniciaré con un one-short sobre lo que alguna vez fue mi OTP, adoro a esta pareja, aunque ya la cambié por otra pero la sigo amando.**

 **Sin más, espero les guste, ¡Enjoy!**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Contenido BL/Yaoi/Slash/Gay sexual para mayores de 18 años.**

 _Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del menor, quien no comprendía lo que pasaba._

 _Lo tenía contra la pared, ya no lo podía soportar, necesitaba tomarlo, necesitaba con urgencia reclamarlo como suyo, ya se había reprimido por demasiado tiempo, no más espera._

 _\- Le-Leo...¿Qué...qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó entrecortadamente Miguel Ángel, quien se encontraba contra la pared, teniendo a Leonardo tras de sí aprisionándolo.-_

 _El mencionado sonrió con gallardía, apegándose más al pequeño cuerpo del pecoso, quien soltó un leve quejido al sentir como su espacio personal era invadido._

 _\- ¿Que qué hago? - Preguntó irónicamente con una voz ronca, asustando al menor.- Cumplo mi mayor deseo, Miguel Ángel, eso es lo que hago...~_

 _Abrió los ojos grandemente, nunca se dirigía a él por su nombre completo, tan sólo cuando estaba molesto o era un asunto de gran seriedad._

 _¿O es que no lo conocía totalmente?_

 _Sintió la respiración del líder en su nuca, haciéndolo estremecer y enrojecer de golpe._

 _El mayor pasó su lengua atrevidamente sobre su cuello, provocando un gemido de sorpresa por parte de su hermanito._

 _\- Le-Leo...N-no..._

 _\- Mikey...- Susurró muy cerca de su oído, provocándole un escalofrío nuevamente.- Seré tan brusco cómo desees...pero, por favor, no me pidas detenerme...por que no lo haré..._

 _Gimió al sentir como pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo entero, abriendo aun más sus ojos ante sus palabras tan lentas y oscuras._

 _\- E-éste no eres tú..._

 _\- Claro que lo soy, de hecho...- Acerca sus labios hasta su oído, en donde murmuró.- Soy mi verdadero yo..._

 _Dió un chillido de sorpresa, ¿Verdadero él? No lo entendía, ¿Realmente no lo conocía?_

 _\- Tanto tiempo reprimiendo mi deseo...me estoy volviendo loco, Miguel Ángel..._

 _\- Pe-pero...- Fue callado por un "Shh..." proveniente de Leonardo, quien suavemente posó sus manos sobre las del pequeño, introduciendo sus dedos entre cada separación de éstos pertenecientes al contrario.-_

 _Miguel Ángel comenzó a temblar ante las intenciones tan impuras que su hermano mantenía. Sintió una extraña incomodidad en su parte trasera, percibiendo algo duro y húmedo, tragando saliva con dificultad al sospechar lo que podría ser._

 _El mayor se acercó a la nuca del pecoso, donde aspiró profundamente el delicioso aroma corporal de éste, besando con suavidad y sintiendo una ligera vibración en el cuerpo contrario, sonriendo al saber que lo había hecho estremecer una vez más. Posó nuevamente sus labios en la misma zona, abriendo éstos y lamiendo su suave y deliciosa piel, rozando sus dientes contra ésta y mordiendo con lujuria, provocando un gemido más en su pequeño hermano, quien temblaba con cada vez más brusquedad._

 _Rozó su miembro ya erecto contra el trasero del chico, escuchando nuevamente ese sonido tan excitante que le encataba._

 _Movió su pelvis suavemente, rozando continuamente la entrada del pecoso, quien comenzaba a sollozar levemente, a la vez que sus ojos tomaban un aspecto cristalino, inclinando su cabeza y dejando escapar las lágrimas destellantes y tan finas que casi eran imperceptibles._

 _\- Ah... Ba-basta... p-por favor Leo..._

 _Sin escuchar sus plegarias continuó hasta humedecer por completo su glande con liquido pre-seminal propio, preparándose para entrar en su querido niño._

 _Mikey, al sentir que Leonardo finalmente se detuvo, respiró aceleradamente, pensando que lo dejaría al darse cuenta de sus actos._

 _Pero se equivocó, fue hasta una intromisión repentina la cual le arrancó un grito casi ensordecedor que se dio cuenta de ello._

 _Sin piedad, el mayor comenzó a embestir con suma violencia, provocando potentes gemidos imparables por parte del pequeño._

 _\- ¡N-nah! ¡L-Leo! ¡Ah! ¡Po-por...! ¡Aah! ¡F-favor! - De manera entrecortada trataba de articular palabra, derramando leves hilos de saliva al no poder al menos cerrar su boca, sintiendo como lágrimas cada vez más gruesas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer abrupto al suelo.-_

 _Intentaba estrujar las paredes, apretando sus dedos contra éstas y llevando consigo los de Leonardo, quien también apretaba sus manos ante la enorme cantidad de placer que en esos momentos sentía._

 _Quería negarlo, pero a tales alturas le era imposible decir que no le gustaba lo que Leonardo hacía con su cuerpo, eran hermanos, no quería aceptar que realmente quería que siguiera, sin embargo estaba casi cegado por la enorme lujuria y la sensación tan placentera por la cual estaba pasando, Leonardo era el culpable de sus más grandes confusiones._

 _\- ¡Es mucho mejor de lo que imaginé~! - Gimió con satisfacción el líder.-_

 _\- I-idiota ¡Ah!_

 _Leonardo sólo atinó a reír y continuó con sus salvajes embestidas. Por un momento se detuvo, desconcertando al más bajo, quien se limitó a respirar agitadamente. Fue entonces cuando sintió como el otro salió de él, para después tomarlo y bruscamente lanzarlo sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre su cuerpo como una salvaje bestia en celo._

 _Abrió las piernas del pecoso con brusquedad y nuevamente entro tan abruptamente como la primera vez, arrancando otro grito del contrario, pero éste ya no era de dolor._

 _Aprisionó sus muñecas contra el colchón, el cual chirriaba constantemente ante la sesión tan feroz que era cometida sobre éste._

 _\- ¡A-ah~! ¡Leo~! ¡Aah~!_

 _Gemía con fuerza, sin poder contenerse ante las miles de sensaciones que sentía, era demasiado, no podía evitar gritar el nombre de su sometedor quien mantenía una mirada lujuriosa y satisfecha por provocar tales reacciones en su hermano._

 _Realmente no quería acallar aquellos hermosos sonidos, pero necesitaba besar esos carnosos y verdosos labios que tan apetitosos se mostraban a su vista._

 _Se acercó, sin dejar de moverse tan brusco como lo hacía, cortó la distancia y unió sus labios, saboreándolos hasta su punto más dulce. Liberó sus muñecas finalmente, al instante, sintió los brazos del pecoso enlazarse en su cuello, así correspondiendo, abriendo más sus piernas para permitirle un pase más profundo, satisfaciéndolo al máximo._

 _Sintió como el menor rasguñaba su caparazón ante el aumento de profundidad y rapidéz, lo tenía en completo éxtasis. Sin autorización alguna, aprovechó el momento en que el pequeño separó sus labios gimiendo, para introducir su lengua y explorar cada rincón de ese húmedo lugar._

 _Ese pequeño dulcesito era tan delicioso como siempre lo imaginó, notó la timidez del mismo al mantener su pequeña lengua paralizada, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa y lamer con atrevimiento, provocando una leve exaltación en el contrario, sin darle tiempo de nada procedió a enrollarse con él, haciendo que con un poco más de confianza se moviese también._

 _Danzó su lengua junto al otro, iniciando una pequeña pelea entre sus bocas, compartiendo saliva y con gusto saborearla._

 _El aire carecía y sus pulmones comenzaban a arder, provocando que ambos se separaran, manteniendo un lazo tan delgado de saliva que el desvanecerse tan lentamente no causó diferencia alguna._

 _Observó detenidamente cada facción en el rostro del más joven, mirando como su color verde manzana era reemplazado por un rojizo del mismo fruto, sus ojos celestes se mostraban tan cristalinos como si de ventanas recientemente lavadas con vista al cielo se tratasen, sus labios levemente hinchados y ligeras tonalidades rosadas, entreabiertos se encontraban, viéndose brillosos ante el reciente y húmedo beso que ambos habían compartido._

 _Finalmente, ambos llegaron a un punto en donde el placer era casi insoportable, gritando y derramando de forma semi-involuntaria aquel líquido blancuzco y viscoso, siendo Miguel Ángel llenado por aquella cálida sensación a la vez que manchaba su y ajeno plastrón._

 _Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre las suaves sábanas testigos de su pecado._

 _Respiraron de forma agitada y entrecortada, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, tomando grandes bocadas de aire. Finalmente Leonardo salió con cuidado de su pequeño hermano, recostándose por completo en la cama y mirando hacia el techo._

 _¿Esto está mal? ¿Amar a tu propio hermano? ¿Desear su cuerpo? No. No tenía por que estarlo._

 _¿Fue un error haber cometido tal acto? ¿Haber sometido a su pequeño hermano menor?_

 _Miró hacia el de naranja, quien casi al instante devolvió la mirada._

 _\- Lo siento...- Habló Leonardo finalmente, mirando con culpabilidad al menor.- Yo..._

 _\- Está bien...- Sonrió con cierta vergüenza.-_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- A-al final no fue tan malo - Murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas ardientes.-_

 _\- Pero...yo..._

 _\- Lo hubieras pensado antes - Frunció el ceño.- Así que ahora no te disculpes - Habló con enojo.- Por que lo has hecho, ¡A mi me gustó, así que no cuenta como violación! - Bramó finalmente con enfado.-_

 _Un gran silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Leonardo podría jurar que el rostro de Miguel Ángel estaba más rojo que la misma cinta de Raphael, parece que hasta él estaba sorprendido por sus propias palabras._

 _Soltó unas leves risillas ante la vergüenza por la que su pequeño hermano pasaba, quien nuevamente se acostó y cubrió con la almohada._

 _\- So-sólo olvida lo que dije - Habló con bochorno Miguel.-_

 _Continuó riendo con diversión, asintiendo de forma afirmativa - Claro_

 _Afirmó divertido, abrazando al pequeño que aún seguía con la almohada en el rostro, ocultando una sonrisa tras ésta._

 _No era necesaria una declaración de amor, los sentimientos de ambos estaban más claros que el agua._

 _¿Eso era un pecado? No. Era ese su pecado favorito_

 _ **Lo sé, el lemon no es mucho lo mío pero espero mejorar, bueno, al final me gustó el resultado, ojalá a ustedes también ¡Nos ve--leemos luego! xD Bye~**_


End file.
